


Lullabies

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: " Incorporate Jorian mpreg in a story."</p><p>Me:*gulps and sweats nervously*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written mpreg before this was prompted so.....  
> *sweats nervously*
> 
> Pregnancy fuckin scares me man. But I'll do it for you, my lovely prompter.

Rudy explained everything to John very slowly as the detective tried to soak in the fact that this was even possible. That certain parts could be placed in a DRN so that they could support a life, until it was ready to be born. Rudy had explained it quite simply, that artificial veins and tubes could be connected to a womb that could be stretched to accompany the growth of a baby. Blood could be made and held within Dorian and transferred to the child as it grew.

Rudy claimed the operation went well. That the veins, womb and blood were in place and installed correctly inside the DRN so that no harm would come to Dorian or their child, but that didn’t stop John from being at the android’s side at breakneck speeds every time he heard what he thought was a sound of discomfort come from Dorian. John, who had signed the forms that put he and Dorian on leave from the force despite the android’s declarations that he was fine and didn’t need to miss work. John, who was hovering close by their couch Dorian was sitting on and fidgeting every time Dorian let out a even so much as a sigh.

"John." Dorian deadpanned.

The detective’s eyes widened,”Yea, you okay, what should I get? Do you need anything? I can-“ 

"You’re hovering." The DRN’s eyes narrowed "Again."

"I just thought-"

"John, it’s been seven months. I’m so low on charge all the time I can barely stay awake, all my energy is going toward your kid who is just as annoying as you are right now. I’m not going to get into any trouble. You should calm down, I’m starting to see gray hairs." He smirked, rolling his eyes and turning back to the catalogs, looking through a bunch of cribs. John grumbles but still inches closer to Dorian. Dorian points to one crib, pink with a butterfly mobile and an automated rocking system, one hand stroking his stomach.

"What about that one?"

John smirks,”Pink, huh? What if it’s a boy?” 

"Boys can like pink." Dorian shrugs.

"But don’t you think that will confuse people I mean colors kind of have a meaning even if they’re outdated-What? Are you okay?" John looks at Dorian, who, while he was rambling had uttered a soft " _Oh._ " as his hands flew to his swollen stomach, eyes wide.

"Dorian what’s wrong should I call Rud-" the detective stammers, panicking and getting up to reach a phone. 

"John, shut up"

"What? Dammit, Dorian if you’re in pain we have to do somethin-"

“ _John._ ”

"Dorian, tell me what the hell-"

"Kicking."

John blinks. “What?”

"Kicking, John. The baby. I can actually  _feel_  it.” His voice is soft and shaking as he presses a hand to the stretched synthetic skin of his abdomen.

John kneels before him, looking up and assessing Dorian’s face. The breath is knocked out of him when Dorian takes his hand and presses it to his stomach and he feels the soft thud against his palm.

He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he exhales. “Oh my god.” Another soft thud. And not long after, another.

He grins and rests his forehead against Dorian’s abdomen, fingers intertwining with Dorian’s and whispers, “Hey kiddo. It’s daddy, I can’t wait to meet you”. Dorian huffs a laugh.

"Look who’s getting soft." He quips.

John looks up and grins,”Shush. We’re having a moment.”

"I can see that." Dorian smiles,"Well, the kicking has stopped, for now. So back to business." He grabs the catalog off the seat next to him and points to the pink crib once more "So? What about this one?" He says hopefully.

John glances at the picture, then leans his forehead against Dorian’s stomach again and smiles. He thinks about his life now, and how he never thought this was in the cards for him, and how he catches Dorian singing to their child when he thinks the baby is distressed, how John talks to his child through his husband’s skin and how they argue over names and baby furniture and what color to paint the nursery and thinks about how blissfully  _happy_ he is.

"Sure. It looks great."

He smiles wider when Dorian starts stroking his hair and softly humming lullabies to their baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk  
> pregnancy freaks me out man


End file.
